


You do this for them so you know they can win

by FallingApplesHurt



Series: FD AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Dynamic, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, money problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingApplesHurt/pseuds/FallingApplesHurt
Summary: FD AU Version of the Dream VS Techno duelTechno Pandel was spending every second ‘training’ he has to win the money for his family, they need it.He didn’t tell his family about the prize, he couldn’t bear the thought of disappointing his family that badly...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: FD AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165508
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	You do this for them so you know they can win

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in antarctic bay’s FD AU!!  
> https://antarctic-bay.tumblr.com/post/616124295075201024/and-they-were-a-family-oh-my-god-they-were-a

His eyes burned as he glared intently at the screen, hands shaking as he slashed at the other player. He had been training for weeks, if he didn’t have carpal tunnel before he was definitely gonna get it now. He was so focused on his match that he didn’t hear a knock on the door, a moment later there was another unheard knock, then the door cracked open.

“Hey, Tech,” Wilbur said, poking his head through the door. No answer. 

“Techno.”

Nothing

“Techno!”

Still nothing.

“Techno!” Wilbur shot forwards and slapped Techno on the back of the head., he yelped, jumping in his seat.

Techno shook his headphones off around his neck, looking annoyed, “What Wilbur? I’m kind of busy.”

“That’s the issue,” Wilbur huffed, “You’re always ‘kind of busy’, are you seeing in cubes yet?”

Techno scoffed, rolling his eyes, “No, I’m just training-”

“Yeah that’s all you’ve been doing, for the past three weeks.” Wilbur cut in,

“You haven’t done anything else, you barely even eat with us! This stupid duel can’t mean that much! It’s just a Minecraft game! I know you are used to sacrificing your mental and physical health over mindless shit but come on! There has to be a limit!”

Techno looked to the side, avoiding Wilbur’s scowl. He hadn’t told them that 100,000 dollars rested on this duel, he wouldn’t be able to bear the looks of sadness if he lost…

No, he wasn’t going to think like that, he had to win, for his family.

“Look Wil, I’m sorry that I haven’t been around much recently but, I-I need to do this-”

“No you don’t! There is more to life than stroking your pride!” Wilbur cut him off again. Techno narrowed his eyes.

“This isn’t about my pride, jackass.”

“Then what is this about?”

“I,” He paused, he wanted to tell someone else about the money, wanted to vent and say that he was nervous. He wanted Phil to not worry about the bills and work himself sick, for Wilbur to be able to work less hours at his job and spend time with his friends. 

For Tommy to have a stable environment, more stable than the one Phil had worked so hard to create that was slowly chipping as the cost of rent and local grocery store prices went up.

He saw the guilt in his eyes as he nervously told Phil about the fees for the sports team he joined, it made his chest ache.

“I can’t tell you, I’m sorry I just can’t,” Techno finally responded, shaking his head, turning back to his computer.

Wilbur gave him a disheartened look, “Fine. If you want to ruin yourself over a stupid duel then go ahead.” He slammed the door.

It was the day of duel and Techno was silently losing his mind. The rich kid who set it all up, nicknamed ‘Beast’ had invited him and Dream over to his house to use his equipment, which was undoubtedly better than theirs. He put on his favorite hoodie for good luck.

He was on his way out the door when Phil clapped him on the shoulder, “You got this!” Tommy stuck his tongue out and gave him a thumbs up, “You got this Blade! Go get that green haired bastard!”

Techno’s lips quirked up into a smile, “Thanks guys.”

“He won’t stand a chance, you have been practicing like a madman,” Techno turned to see Wilbur sitting on the kitchen counter, scrolling through his phone, he looked up briefly, “Knock him dead,”

Techno nodded, “I'll try!” 

He was a nervous wreck all the way there, going back to his old finger biting habit as he walked. He walked into a neighborhood that looked like it came from a movie, huge houses with nicely manicured lawns. He got there, entered a house that was so clean it made him nervous to touch anything, greeted Dream and Beast then it was time.

He was gonna puke.

It was the last fight, they were tied 5 to 5, Techno’s hands were shaking. He wanted to help his brothers, to Dream this was just a casual duel, all for fun, and it was, but this much money could drastically change the Pandel’s lives.  
He moved fast, trading off hits with his axe and blocking with his shield, one final swing and it was over.

He won.

He won.

He could barely even process it as he got up to meet Dream and Beast. 

“Congratulations to Techno, the best minecraft player!” Beast said, clapping his hands, “You both fought well, it was very close.”

Techno nodded, his chest felt tight, but in the good way.

“You did good man,” Dream stuck out his hand, Techno shook it, “So did you.”

Beast handed Techno a partially sealed envelope, Techno shifted through it’s contents to pull out a check, for 100,000 dollars.

He was going to pass out.

He talked with Beast and Dream a bit more, thanking Beast, joking with Dream, then started home.  
The sky was warm, seeping pink and orange onto the horizon, a cool breath drifted through the air as he walked and could finally breathe.

He did.

He actually did it.

Techno waited until he got out of Beast’s neighborhood then he cheered loudly, spinning in a circle on his heels.

“Oh my God! Yes! I can’t believe it! Oh my God!” He gasped to himself, hands shaking, he was laughing, shoving his hands in his hair.

He could finally tell someone, he could tell his brothers.  
That though alone powered him, he jogged all the way home, hand wrapped tightly around the envelope in his pocket.

Racing up the stairs, tripping over his own feet, he shoved open the door to their apartment, stumbling in loudly, causing Phil in the kitchen to jump and Tommy to fall off the couch.

“I did it! I won!” He panted, taking deep breaths. 

“That’s great!” Phil said, stepping out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel.

“I knew you could do it Blade!” Tommy said, scrambling to stand up. Wilbur’s head peered out from the hall, “You did it? Nice job, now can you stop trying to kill youself over a game?”

Techno laughed before, jamming his hand in his pocket, grabbing the envelope, and thrusting it into Phil’s hands.

“What’s this?” He asked, turning it over in his hands.

“Just-just read it,” Techno could barely get the words, 

“It’s for you,”

Phil opened the envelope and pulled out the check, he balked as he scanned over the amount, eyes widening.  
He froze for a solid minute then finally.

“Is- is this real?” His voice was hoarse, eyes flickering between Techno and the check.

Techno nodded nervously, swallowing. “Yeah, it’s real.”

“What is it?” Tommy asked, him and Wilbur peering over Phil’s shoulder to see, both freezing in place when they got the amount.

“How- when- where did you get this?” Wilbur asked, eyes locking on Techno.

“It was the prize from the duel,” He spoke softly, looking between them, Wilbur was confused, Phil was in shock, and Tommy hadn't moved, still staring at the check.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were competing for money?” Phil asked.

“I- I didn’t want to disappoint you guys if I, if I lost,” He chuckled nervously, looking at the floor, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

In an instant arms wrapped around his ribs and he was hosted up, air being squeezed out of his lungs as Tommy swung him around yelling incomprehensibly. He laughed as Phil crashed into the other side of him, crushing him. Wilbur was yelling too, messing up his hair.

“Guys- I can’t breath,” He gasped out, laughing.

It took a lot of convincing but Tommy finally let go of him, his shrieking laughter still echoing throughout the apartment.

They ordered out for the first time in a long time and sat on the couch to watch movies, Wilbur and Tommy pushed each other, almost slipping their food, as they tried to get more space. Techno fell asleep within the first 30 minutes of the movie, completely exhausted. 

He blinked groggily, trying to gain his bearings, the apartment was dark with only a small light filtering from the kitchen. The oven light flashing the time, 2:57. 

Techno shifted to stand up, the blanket placed over top of him slipping back onto the couch, he knew Tommy was already asleep and he didn’t wanna risk waking him up. 

Pulling himself into a standing position, he stretched, then made his way to the kitchen to get some water. He paused when he saw Phil, sitting at the kitchen table, laptop open, typing furiously. 

“Phil? What are you doing up?”

Phil jumped, squinting at Techno before shaking his head, “Just working on a few things,” He stood up suddenly, walked over to Techno and slung his arms around him in a hug, one hand coming up to cup the back of his head.

Startled, Techno paused for a moment before slowly hugging him back and they stayed like that. Phil sighed, whispering;

“Thank you. You did good kid, you did good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr to see all of my writing!  
> Same name on there!


End file.
